


Natsuki's lovely Weekend

by Teos



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teos/pseuds/Teos
Summary: Natsuki and the girls enjoy the last weekend before graduation at Monika's apartment, an incredible set of events and discoveries are made during their stay. Natsuki comes to discover her friends are more than she could have imagined. Will she be free or forever suffer at this cruel reality that is her life.





	1. New Game+

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit, I AM definitely expecting judgment but nonetheless i don't care. This is, in a way my first story relating the "lit-erature" club of dokis. There are some non-con elements as stated in the tags. prepare yourself. Please let me know what you think, what I'm currently posting is the work-in-progress of the whole fan-fic. I'll make edits and changes as I go along cause for a lazy ass like me there is no time like the present or whenever motivation comes outta nowhere (Insert Randy Orton joke here). Without boring you any further enjoy my grotesque work.;)

How did this happen I was pinned down by my friends in the comfort of Monika’s apartment by sayori and herself. I struggled against the two girls who held me down in Monika’s bedroom. My thin arms held little to no force in movement as the girl’s strength far exceed my own Monika was the most provocative as she unbuttoned my top while sayori kept held me down and Yuri she just stood there and watched, with her big dick stick right out her dress.

It was Friday night at Monika’s apartment we had planned this get together a little before our graduation, Mon invited us to her apartment for the weekend she lived alone since her parents where big … huge business people throwing an incredible amount of wealth at her then disappearing. Monika had come out to us the bastard daughter of two CEO s from two rival companies which explained her affluence and her solidarity. Monika still put in work like an ambitious business person much like her parents. Her apartment was near the school we went to, it was comfortable to fit a small family well-furnished and pretty. Natsuki walked through the door along with the other girls ready for the weekend. It was a miracle that Natsuki’s abusive father had let go of his punching bag for a weekend she could be normal and enjoy herself like normal girls with Monika’s money of course. I felt bad knowing that Mon would be paying for everything but at the same time it was a great way of being free from being starved and beaten. We sat in the living room eating snacks while a random movie acted as the background-music we chatted about our about various things as the sun drew closer to the earth and night made itself present we have ordered a pizza and consumed it like their would no longer be pizza the next day. After a little while Monika brought a bottle of wine and champagne. The other girls went at the alcohol like experienced champs. I held my own thoughts on drinking since my father was an alcoholic. The girls handed me a glass and demanded I consume it; this is where it all started.

After relenting I had a glass then another, being the complete lightweight that I was I was super tipsy I stopped to go to the bathroom after I asked Monika what about sleeping arrangement would be. She simply pointed to her room. Making my way their I heard the girls talking as I passed the hallway they were whispering and I couldn’t quite make out what they were say, maybe it was my tipsy mind but there’s no way they’d back-stab me, right? These were my friends the only people in the world I could trust.

I tipsily made my way to the bedroom and sat on the bed Monika’s room was quite feminine considering her very authoritative demeanor. Oddly enough the room smelt of…semen it’d wouldn’t impossible for Monika to have guys over but the stench was powerful there’d have to be at least four of them at the same time for such a smell. My experience with these kinds of things stemmed from my father bringing random hookers and hosting orgies in our…his house let me know the kinds of evidence that usually comes with this… field. Nonetheless Monika wouldn’t do something like that right? I felt a bit went just from the smell I wasn’t the world’s most sexual provocative girl but right now for some odd reason I was little horny great considering I wouldn’t be able to relieve stress The other girls made their way into the room. I almost jumped since I was smelling Monika’s cum stained pillow. Yuri had this completely drunken look on her face, it seemed different though like a lust driven and dominating like of complete pleasure I turned to Sayori who looked very nervous as if something was about to go down. Monika looked at me with a smile and pure the emotion was written on her face but indescribable

I was nervous had they seen me I mean the door was slightly closed after all. “So guys what are we gonna do now?” Monika walked to me swaying her hips her face still plastered with that grin. Sayori kept fidgeting Yuri started breathing heavy. Umm guys? Sayori Monika simply said. At that moment Sayori pounce on top of me and grabbed my hands. I obviously panicked trying to kick and push the other girl of me but Sayori was strong well at least much strong than me. “What are you doing” I yelled Sayori kissed me. She missed the first time pecking my check then my neck and finally my mouth I kept my lips shut avoiding her tongue she licked my lips and squeezed my wrist I stupidly opened my mouth giving her access to her goal she ran her tongue over my insides. Felt strange fighting against my own friends practically being orally raped by Sayori it felt weird I felt weird the original horniness grew between my leg. After the slob-fest Sayori pulled back under Monika’s orders. We both breathed heavily.” we’re doing you.” I looked at Monika as she began to unbutton my shirt. I tried to lift my hand but Sayori kept me in place. Beautiful she said as she open my shirt exposing my black bra, I didn’t have much in chest department I mean lets be real I was barley an a-cup let alone compared to the other girls I looked like a loli and I was the oldest. Yuri Monika called come see this she’s so beautiful. I hadn’t spoken a word since my kiss with Sayori I looked her dead in the eye she felt guilty about this to some degree judging by her eyes. Yuri made her way I bent my neck to see her and damn did I see the surprise of my life. Straining against her underwear was a mass dick its structure very and stiff it was big bigger than my dad’s when I caught him with another hooker.

Yuri simply looked intoxicated and it wasn’t the wine. She approached me and boy did it seem bigger up close Yuri. Yuri’s dress made a failing attempt to keep the phallus in check. “Natsuki…” she moaned. Monika spread my legs my sweaty thighs and wet center became exposed to everyone around me. “My my Natsuki what do we have here.” Monika moved her index finger over my cover wet slit, moving up and down repeatedly. I’m guessing this is where your little clit is. Monika press dead-center into my clit through my panties. I yelped she smiled I was getting wetter by the minute. Well let’s get to the main event shall we Monika rubbed my thighs slipping her hands through to my hips and hooking her soft hands into the hem of my panties. I tried moving around to prevent her from pulling them off, but to no avail Monika moved in a single fluid motion removing the garment and tossing it over to Yuri. Who sniffed the article of clothing with vigor, this was beyond anything I could ever think happen when I arrived here. “Oh, I thought you totally shaved but this is just perfect.” the comment on the small turf of pink hair that lay above my crotch was what Monika focused on Monika moved her head and sniffed my pubes then moved both her hands and spread my cunt “ohhh” she cooed I whimpered and tried to thrash again but Sayori was much stronger than she looked. Monika played with me, moving her fingers around and rubbing me “ahhhh” I moaned, the reaction brought a smile to her face “you like that, don’t you?” “Monika sthap” my moans caused her to go further and faster. I moved, moaned and whaled Monika had me literally by the pussy. From the corner of my eye I saw Yuri sniffing harder and harder my panties were virtually being cleaned with her tongue as she put them in her mouth the large meat just seemed to stiffen further.

I was close Monika’s work on my body took its toll I hitched my legs up and screamed my lungs out “I’m cumm-mhmhhh!” Sayori silenced me with a deep kiss I squirted all over the place, Monika worked her hands faster making me cum again. After my organism subsided my heavy breathing and sweat still remained. In my moment of weakness sayori and Monika swapped positions in holding me down. They looked at each other for a moment before nodding Monika called out to Yuri who sucked on my panties, and told her to undress. Yuri took of her dress in a single motion exposing her body her massive black lacy bra that seemed to hold melons of flesh and purple panties that fought with all they had to contain the monster dick. Yuri’s body was beautiful her thicc ass her thicc thighs and massive titties she was quite a marvel to me even in this overly horny and rapey situation, I could still admire her beauty. Discarding all her clothing Yuri stood naked as the day she was born with her dick pointing directly at me

Sayori got up grabbing the dick “Wow, you’re hard she stated this feels like the hardest you’ve ever been Yuri” the penis leaked a copious amount of pre-cum sayori jacked and moved her hand over before taking off her baggy hoodie. What I was surprised me beyond belief. Sayori belly stuck out incredibly through her shirt a more than visible baby bump was in view. Sayori you’re pregnant she stopped jerking Yuri cats out she giggled. “It’s mine. “ Monika said giving my attention to her. She smiled happily “and soon you’ll have our baby too.” My attention went back to Yuri and sayori when a loud slurping noise came from the pair sayori was suck and choking away on Yuri’s meat stick bobbing her head and licking the tip giving soft kisses when she took it out her mouth and licking around the shaft and under the head and over. Yuri moaned and shake and sayori’s head game made a knees weak.

Monika moved my body so that she could put me in-between her legs my naked form save for my socks lay on top of Monika I felt a bulge from her but the bulge didn’t feel as big as Yuri’s looked sayori was still busy on the meat stick all I could done was look in awe and confusion as the pregnant sayori gave masterful head. Yuri was nearing her limit visibly and sayori’s breasts began to lactate they looked so hard she took was most probably ready to fuck. Yuri held sayori’s head and rammed her cock into her mouth face-fucking her sayori’s nose touched Yuri’s pubes the unkempt locks of hair were also being sucked/fucked in and out of her mouth. Hey be gentle came Monika’s commanding voice. I’m sorry I’m sorry came the repeated apology from Yuri I don’t want to hurt either of they but I’ve been waiting so long. Yuri pulled out the fucked face sayori had pre-cum bubbles and salvia on her nose, cheeks and mouth it was dripping onto her chest but Yuri still hadn’t cum.

After catching her breath sayori smiled looking up at Yuri and Monika and even winked at me don’t worry you know I love it ruff. But let’s finish you using both her hands sayori jerked hard and still handed finished the meat poll keeping the head in her mouth she jerked and jerked until Yuri erupted in her mouth. It was like a hosepipe one shot after the next Yuri fired it can non-stop until sayori’s upper body was painted white, she even has some to drink. Damn Yuri cried having unloaded an inhuman amount of semen.

Monika held me tight and kissed my neck her hands had been on my nipples this whole time massing my chest and rubbing me. My your still wet, wetter than when you came. The sheets were a complete mess

Well Girls let’s not leave Natsuki in the dark said Monika as she left one final kiss on my neck she’s ready Yuri loosen her up for me. Yuri quickly got up and made her way to me sayori got up going to clean herself up. Yuri looked me dead in the eye I love you she said me too Monika said, "and me three!" sayori yelled from the bathroom.

Just what the hell is going on?


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story goes on what will become of our poor Natsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, Haven't up-loaded in a while I'm currently writing quite a few other stories and exams, the life of a college student is always busy if they don't want to fail. psych, I'm gonna fail anyway this might be a ticket out if I become an erotic author so let me know what you think. Please comment since I actually want feedback.   
> I Deceivingly decided to focus on dialogue I intended to write more and explain but time wont let me. so the dialogue isn't the best basically a work in progress i definitely will fix.   
> I am not an experienced writer so please bear with a few( A lot) of the typos. I hope well to all my readers enjoy.

Sayori made her way out the bathroom towel in hand still cleaning the cum off her face. “Missed a spot.” Monika pointed to her check where sayori asked. “Right here.” she kissed my check again showing her where the thick trail of semen leaked from Yuri kissed her check tasting herself and removing the stain “thanks” she replied to the tall girl. After that little moment of affection between the three/four of us I finally made my voice existent by question the girls. “What the hell is this, what’s going on?” “Let me go!” I struggled against Monika but she was way stronger than sayori a simple squeeze of my wrist made me wince and stop immediately stop it. “Natsuki calm down”. “That not something you tell someone who’s about to be raped by whatever the hell Yuri is!” Yuri winced at my statement visible showing sadness in her eyes. Sayori jumped and slapped me still. It was the shock of my life Sayori, sweet, gentle ditzy Sayori had just slapped me. I mean it was a shock enough that she and Monika took turns holding me down but this was just… Apologize Sayori said in a firm voice. Yuri held her back “It’s okay sayori, I mean I can understand how Natsuki must feel.” Yuri stood naked as she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. Monika spoke up “NATSUKI apologize.” If anyone should apologize it’s you guys you invited me here just to molest me and now-We brought you here to show you our love Yuri interrupted. We love you Natsuki we wanted to show you have we can all be happy together. Monika added. “We want you to be happy with us” we don’t tolerate any form of hate against anyone Natsuki you should know better, how you could say something so horrible to Yuri.” sayori started tearing up. “How, how could you guys do this to me you jumped me and did all this, how do you think I fell, “I fought so hard to prevent this ever being touched by someone do you know what it feels like to trust someone and expected them to protect you but they’d sell you to their friends just because they lost a game of poker so excuse me for feeling overwhelmed!” I was crying the tears ran down my face like Olympic athletes. Monika loosened her grip “yes maybe it wasn’t the best idea to jump you, but we love you you’re not some piece of meat we’d just use and throw away with us you’ll be happy safe and protected we’d never hurt you.” Little by little Monika loosened her grip making me feel comfortable as I rested deeper into her body crying. Before long I realized that I looked like a mess tears stained my face my bottoms were completely gone and my shirt was unbuttoned to the base hair slick with sweat and my legs stained with love juices. At that moment the girls grouped up on me again giving me a hug. The general concern my potential rapists gave me made me feel complex as they all surrounded me “we know and we understand.” Monika said letting go of my wrists I broke down crying even more whaling as the girls held me as a group the odd lovely formation made me feel …warm.  
After nearly an hour of the girls holding and crying my water reserves dry I pulled away from the hug with all eyes on me I didn’t know what to say I opened my mouth to try and say something sensible but nothing came out. Monika seized the opportunity and stuffed her tongue down my throat, she pulled me deeper to her. We love you she said again and again I left like I was being brainwashed. I Finally came to a decision that I knew I would regret I kissed back as hard as I could trying to push my own tongue down her throat, the other girls were taken aback as Monika and I battled, well it was still more of a one sided battle since Monika was practically dominating me, but I’d like to think I held my own.  
After and indefinite amount of time, the saliva we’d pooled from our kiss filled our mouths I pulled back Monika brought my face close to her continuing the kiss and drooling all the spit into me she only then pulled back leaving a long line of human slobber between our lips. At that moment Sayori chipped up and kissed me stealing some of the human fluid for herself then Yuri did the same thing before Monika kissed her they all had the mixed DNA in their mouths and swallowed so did Sayori smiled “can’t have it all to yourself we share.” “I take it this is your acceptance of us all being together?” the girls said in union. I don’t really get this whole harem thing I replied but if everyone gets to be happy then I … guess I’m for it. Sayori happy then ever rubbed my cheek smiling “welcome to the family Natsuki we were always waiting for you.” Thanks I said now fully aware of everything around me I began to notice the details sayori was now buck naked save for the pair of multi-coloured socks she wore. Yuri was completely naked and Monika was still fully clothed in her brown blouse and dark blue skirt. Only then did it sudden hit me when Sayori virtually pushed her baby bump against me did it fully come to my attention that Sayori was soon to be a mother at the tender age of seventeen. It hit me like a train powered by the speed force. My eyes were wide as I stared indefinitely again that night I opened my mouth but nothing intelligent came out. Monika being at this point had easily established herself as the alpha of our little “pack” spoke up “I’ll answer the important questions, we don’t know who the mother is.” “She’s five months, and of course we’ve made the needed preparations.” I was still so stupefied I couldn’t say anything. Sayori grabbed my hands and put it on her belly. I slowly moved my hand over the baby, it was definitely a new experience feeling the warm, looking at sayori started analysing her detail more her breast had definitely grow quite some since the last time I was her naked the areolas were darkening quite a bit, her thighs were thicker and her hips wider sayori had quite the glow-up with her pregnancy. After a while I came to realize what Monika said earlier “What do you mean you don’t know who the “Farther is?” “Mother Natsuki, Futa’s can also get women pregnant.” “What’s a futa?” “Basically girls like us.” “Then how do you not know who the mother is.” Well, sayori is only allowed to have sex with me and Yuri and now you if you’d allow it.” “I’d hold out on my fill of having sex with pregnant girls.” “Ahhhh and here I thought we’d get to use the double sided dildo.” Pouted Sayori “Okay let me get this straight.” “The baby’s other mother is probably Yuri, right?” Yuri spoke “well it’s probably is Monika’s I mean she’s just so…” at that moment before Yuri could finish her sentence Monika clamped her mouth shut that was impossibly suspicious. Monika then kissed me distracting me of Yuri’s statement leaving a trail of spit as our lips parted this whole time I’ve been seated in Monika’s lap I hadn’t had the chance to actually dry up my neither regions, it didn’t help that Monika was making me wet again when she started touching rubbing me. Her other hand that clamped Yuri’s mouth moved to touch the other busty teen massaging the large mammary glands before putting her own hand on top of mine on sayori’s baby. “It’s our baby, all four of us.” She stated.   
“So Natsuki...” she lay her index and middle finger on my clit. Yuri watching the whole ordeal began to get hard and started stroking her pole to full mast. “We love you, do you love us?” I was a difficult spot I mean staying her would be better id be loved although id have to deal with this insanity. But …  
“I love you all so much.” I spread my legs as far as I could go whilst resting against Monika, I looked up from where she towered above me. “I give all of you, everything.”   
Monika smiled kissing me followed by sayori then Yuri. She was hard and back at full mast. Yuri was nervous for some reasons. “Do you really not like futa or is just me.” “I’m sorry I said what I did.” I’m sorry we tried to rape you.” “I’m sorry I slapped you.” sayori chipped. “I’m sorry we didn’t do this sooner.” Monika said. We all laugh and smiled maybe this time I’d be really happy with this-my twisted little family.  
Things got really fluid after that and I’m not talking about in-between my legs I got up and kissed Yuri’s dick. Very daring for someone who has little experience Monika pulled me back my head now resting in her lap sayori sat on the bed resting her body while playing with herself. Natsuki are you ready?” a simple nod was what I her. “We could use a condom.” “There’s no need I wouldn’t mind having your-our baby.” I said looking around to the smiling faces. “I think it’s too soon, I mean I choose to get pregnant, but you have a bakery to own Natsuki Yuri still has stories to write and Monika has an MBA to get, you can’t just let it go I mean id be great to have the kids in the house but for now think we should hold off on any more children.” Wow sayori I didn’t think you’d want to hog being pregnant what all the attention and pampering for yourself huh.” The snarky remark Monika made make me snicker. “No it’s just that you all have dreams to fulfill I’m not saying no to more kids, it’s just I want you all to make it since I’m not really good at anything so I can’t really contribute to us.”  
“Sayori.” Natsuki was the first to speak “never ever put yourself down like that you know what you’re giving us is happiness something that’s priceless we’d love you regardless of what happens, I know it’s out of my place to say because I joined very little over twenty minutes but we all of the same. Besides no one can make a person smile like you you’ll make a great mother for all of us.”  
The smile and tear fest was finally put to an end, giving birth to the dawn era of pure erotica.  
Yuri was being sucked off by Sayori again this time Sayori put more effort into it her skills at giving what little IQ she had was amazing the slurping and sucking sound escalated Yuri would hiss and moan every time sayori sucked on the head before deep throating the pole just as she was about to cum she pulled back leaving the pre-cum and spit stained tool exposed to the air in the room edging Yuri. Yuri moaned as the contact stimulated her senses she wanted to finish herself off but held back instead playing with her large bust. Tweaking and pulling her nips. I was wet again the actions that took place before me were in describable. Sayori got of her knees going to the drawer there she pulled out three condoms of a very large size. Ripping the wrapper off, she erotically put it in her mouth. Pulling it out, she kissed me moving her tongue around me, then putting it back in her mouth using the spit expertly she put the condom on Yuri with nothing but her mouth this was a incredibly challenging feat, deep-throating the eight and a half inch tool just left me in awe she didn’t completely get to the base but came close enough for her nose to be tickled by Yuri’s pubes. Pulling back and leaving the trail of saliva on the tool making it shiny and slick she gave it a little kiss. That sent Yuri over the edge she came again a forceful jet of semen made its way to the tip of the large condom further extending the slick too. Not once did Yuri touch her dick letting Sayori do the work as she kept them to the sides while cumming. “Ahhhh what a waste.” Sayori took off the condom. She ripped open another repeating the same process this time with more vigour to keep your hard. Monika and I watched. While Sayori was getting her ready Monika made nearly made me cum. “so uhm …. Do you have a …” I didn’t finish my question to Monika. Yuri put her dick over my neither regions showing me exactly how deep she would go. “Oh shit” I simply stated. Loosen her up for me huh I looked over at Monika confused why did she have to loosen me up Yuri pressed the tip of the protected shaft into my rapidly leaking hole. Monika re-adjusted me fully putting me spread eagle. She looked Yuri dead in the eyes. “Go nuts.” Sayori stooped sucking on the condom make sure us dick-less girls can still enjoy her I looked up at Monika her command was still more frightening.  
This is where the fun starts.


End file.
